The Blame Game
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: Post STV conversation.


Tony woke up and turned towards Angela. She was sound asleep a peaceful expression on her face. He gently kissed her forehead and climbed out of bed. He left the room and went downstairs intending to make breakfast for the family. He swung open the kitchen door and saw Mona sitting in one of the chairs drinking a cup of coffee.

"It's about time you came home."

Tony chuckled. "Good to see you too Mone."

"So where's my daughter? Still exhausted from last night?"

"Mona!" Tony growled and then laughed. She would never change.

Mona laughed too and got up from her chair and threw her arms around him. "It's good to have you back you big lug!"

"It's good to be back. I've missed you. I've missed the kids, and the house."

"And Angela?" She pulled back to gauge his reaction.

He smiled. "I missed her most of all." He released her and sat down. "I can't believe how much."

Mona sat down as well. "She missed you too. We all did. But Angela was… well she was as miserable as I have ever seen her."

"I was too."

"And I blame myself."

"You do?' Why? Our breakup didn't have anything to do with you."

Mona sighed. "Actually that isn't exactly true."

"What do you mean?"

"When we all went out there for your Championship game I could see there wasn't something right with Angela. Oh sure she was all smiling and everything but I could tell she was just putting on an act." Tony nodded solemnly. He had noticed it too. At first she had been genuinely happy to be there but as time went on he could tell that she was just pretending to be happy for his sake. There was a part that would always blame himself. He could see that she wasn't happy anymore but he had been so enamored with everything he pretended that everything truly was okay. It wasn't until the night his team won the championship and Dr Graham had offered him a new contract that everything came crashing down like a house of cards.

Mona continued: "So I made up a story about one of her clients not being happy with the new Ad campaign and that he was threatening to walk."

"And what happened?"

"The true Angela came out. She immediately started brainstorming of ways to get him back. It was like a light bulb came on. That was when I knew she wasn't truly happy. She may have looked like it to others but I know my daughter. I know when she is truly happy and when she is just pretending to be a good sport. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time but afterwards- after you broke up and she came back here and you stayed there I couldn't help but wonder if I should have just kept my big mouth shut. Yeah, I know with me that is easier said then done." They both chuckled. "But, I knew I had to say something. I just couldn't stand seeing her acting like everything was okay."

Tony put his hand over hers and squeezed it. "Mone you shouldn't blame yourself. If anyone is to blame it's me."

"How so?"

Tony released her hand and sat back in his chair. He shook his head and closed his eyes remembering the months Angela had lived with him in Iowa. At first things had been wonderful. But then things had changed. She was no longer the Angela he had fallen in love with. She had become a shell of herself. He opened his eyes and continued.

"I was with her everyday. I could see that something wasn't right. And yeah I did ask her a few times if she was okay and she always said she was but I could see she wasn't. I was just so caught up with myself and my job and everything that I pretended everything was fine just like she was. "

"Well Tony it was great opportunity for you and no one is blaming you for being excited."

"Yeah, it was but not at the expense of Angela and her happiness. I know her Mona. I know what makes her happy and what doesn't. I know that she isn't cut out to be a knitter and a painter. And I definitely know she isn't cut out to be a housewife."

"Before she moved out there she told me she was looking forward to doing all that."

"Yeah, she told me too. And at first she did seem to enjoy it. And at the time we both thought I was only going to be out there for one year."

"Then Dr Graham offered you that new contract for three years.'

"Yep. and I won't lie Mone I was so happy when he offered it to me. I was until I saw the look in Angela's eyes. That was when I knew we couldn't go on pretending anymore."

"And then you broke up.'

"Yeah. She told me that I was doing what I was meant to do. And like a jerk I believed her. " He was so angry with himself. He should have protested more. He never should have let her walk out of his office and worse yet his life. But he had and had been miserable without her. He took a deep breath and said a silent thank you that things were now okay between them. In fact they were better than okay. They were wonderful and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure things stayed that way.

"Don't be to hard on yourself. I mean as I said before no one is blaming you for being excited."

"Thanks. But still I never should have let her walk away. And I certainly shouldn't have stayed away for so long. "

"Maybe it's good that you did.'

"It was?"

"Yeah, I mean you both had to see how it would feel to be without each other. And judging from Angela moping around and Sam telling us how miserable you were too I would say you both knew."

"Yeah." he said softly.

"Well thank goodness all of it is behind you."

"Yeah it is and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure things stay the way they should between us."

"See that you do Bub or you'll answer to me!"

Tony chuckled. "Okay. Okay. Now how about some breakfast?" He got up and went to the refrigerator.

"Sounds good. Oh I have missed your cooking!"

He opened the door and was taken aback by the nearly empty refrigerator. "Ummm Mona when was the last time someone went shopping?"

"Don't ask me Ask our last housekeeper Marge."

"Oh yeah Sam told me about her."

"She was awful which is yet another reason I am glad you're back."

"Me too Mone. Me too."


End file.
